


A Reminder of Me

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little idea that Adaar has stretched ears, something that Cullen hasn't seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder of Me

"Rasayar, might I," Cullen's face flushed with embarrassment. "Might I ask about your ears?" He ran a hand against the back of his neck nervously but was met with a giggle from the Quinari woman.  
"Of course you can Cullen. What would you like to know?" Her ears were quite similar to those of elves, perhaps smaller and more pointed than the elves that the Commander had met. Rasayar wore four silver rings on either side climbing to the tips but what had always puzzled Cullen were her lobes.  
"These," He grazed a knuckle against the bundle of rings that hung from the large hole in her lobe. "You're lobes and the jewelry...forgive me, I'm terrible at this." The woman chuckled, dark lips curling into a smile.  
"Ah, of course these must seem very odd to you. My mercenary group ran with a clan of elves who did this as a...tradition of sorts. They pierce their ears at a young age and over time wear heavier jewelry to stretch them. The tradition was shared with me as a sort of..." She paused in thought for a moment. "A rite of passage, I suppose you could call it."  
"It's something very important to you then?" Cullen asked.  
"You could say that, yes. They'll stay at this size forever now. I don't have anything to wear in them other than these hoops, but I take pride in massaging them with Elfroot oil to keep them happy and healthy."  
"They look gorgeous on you. I've never seen anything quite like it before." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
"That's kind of you to say Cullen. Not everyone is accepting of my...differences as you have been." He sighed and took in the face of his love. The silver studs that sat high on either side of her long and slender nose, the silver rings that hun tightly above her dusty lips and the yellow - amber eyes beneath her thin blood red brows.  
"Maker but you're beautiful." This time he kissed her hand coaxing a blush across her cheeks. "I...I have a gift for you. I'm not sure they're appropriate or if they'll be too heavy..." he took a velvet pouch from his cloak and placed it in her lap. Rasayar looked at him curiously. " I wanted you to have something to remind you of me when you're away from Skyhold. ...It's silly really." He was blushing again and looking away from her awkwardly as she picked up the pouch. A slight clink of metal sounded as she examined the weight of the satchel in her hand. She slowly opened the pouch eyes darting to the man at her side. Sticking in a hand she pulled out a pair a thick, silver heart shaped hoops adorned with deep red gems.  
"These are for my ears?" She lifted her gaze from the gift in her hands to that of her lover. Her eyes were wide in surprise, lips curling into a soft smile. "Cullen, love, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Josie had them made by a jeweler in Orlais. Those are garnets... they reminded me of your hair in the sunlight." Tears gathered in her eyes and she stuttered a laugh as they streaked her lavender cheeks. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and leaned in to hug him.  
"Cullen, they're perfect. You're perfect. I don't deserve you at all." He soothed her hair until she pulled back. She looked at the weights in her hand one final time before beginning to remove the stacks of hoops from her ears. Once her lobes were bare he slid the heart shapes in one at a time. The weight was perfect, not heavy enough to stretch but enough so that they wouldn't fall out. Cullen looked at her with warm loving eyes as the sun danced on the polished metal and faceted gemstones. She would always be a Goddess in his eyes.  
♡


End file.
